


Nap date

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pining Harry, nap date, really super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Harry's colleagues keep sending him down to the potions lab to let senior potioneer Draco Malfoy sign off their documents.Today, however, the documents are not the usual forensic rapports, and Draco's daily activities are a bit unusual as well...





	Nap date

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on tumblr so you might reconise it, sorry

Harry’s colleagues had asked him to go to the potions lab again, as they always did when something came up that might need attention from that department. Sometimes he had the idea they just made things up to send him that way.

He knew why by now, though it had taken an intervention from both Hermione and Cho before he saw it, plus a lot of sighs, eye rolls and  _ seriously Harry I thought those glasses helped to see things more clearly but apparently not _ .

Only when Harry had actually threatened to go to the optician for a new prescription had they told him what it was he’d missed. He had a giant crush on Draco Malfoy. 

_ You just keep on learning new things every day, _ Harry had thought after that, before sitting down on a chair that wasn’t there anymore and accidentally giving himself a severe concussion. 

Now that unfortunate incident was months ago, though Harry may or may not have dried the bouquet Malfoy had send him and may or may not keep the “get well soon” card signed by him on his bedside table. Though if he ever did get to take Malfoy to bed he might needed to rid his room of certain items first. 

He tried not to think of that as he knocked on the door that read  _ Draco Malfoy, Senior Potioneer _ . As always he was planning to casually ask Malfoy out at the end of their work business, though so far he had never actually done that, and he was nervous enough as it was. 

“Come in.” Came Malfoy’s voice through the door. 

“Merlin’s bollocks what on earth is that smell?” Instead of Malfoy doing complicated potion stuff while muttering difficult names under his breath today it was the smell of the potions lab that knocked Harry off his feet. He leaned against the doorpost as he pressed his cloak sleeve against his face.

“Hippogryph urine and a guinea pig.” Malfoy answered dryly as he held a test tube above a small blue flame. He cast a quick glance at Harry, who was struggling to breathe through the thick fabric of his robe sleeve.

“Oh don’t act so dramatic Potter. I am supposed to be the drama queen here not you.” Malfoy rolled with his eyes and put his focus back on his work. The fluid in the test tube was starting to boil and then went from yellow to deep blue.

“Merlin’s beard that’s number seven today.” Malfoy put the test tube in a rack where several others were already present. He looked discouraged and disheveled Harry noticed as he came over the shock of the smell. His hair was unkempt, there were huge dark rings under his eyes and his left hand was shaking a bit. All signs that he knew all too well, Malfoy was dead on his feet.

“Number seven of what?” Harry asked as he carefully approached the work bench. As he walked he left the totally unimportant document Malfoy supposedly had to sign on a nearby table, his full attention now on Malfoy. 

“Hippogryphs with diabetes. It started with just some vague complaints from a couple breeders and now this. Someone must have fiddled with their diets, I’ve spent the last four days trying to figure out how to produce insulin for the eighth I already knew about and that number has doubled now. I’m sure it will triple in the next few days.” He let his hands fall to his sides and shot a desperate look at Harry.

“We don’t have the resources for this, or the time. I haven’t slept in days.” Malfoy pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to the table with the documents. “And now I need to sign a form for, what,  _ auror training for kids, to show how our people work for your safety the entire day, every day _ ?” 

Malfoy shot him a quizzical look. “Potter are you sure this is what you were supposed to bring to me?”

Harry went beetroot within a split second and Malfoy raised one not all that perfectly trimmed eyebrow. 

“Uhm, well it doesn’t matter really.” Harry muttered, trying to summon some of his gryffindor courage in order to keep talking. “If there’s nothing from the auror department that needs to go to the potions lab then my co workers make something up so I have to go anyway.”

“Why?” Malfoy seemed to be genuinely confused when he looked up from the document. He looked even worse from up close and instead of feeling the need to shove him against the nearest wall all Harry wanted to do was give the man a hot bath and then tuck him into bed.

“Because they want me to ask you out.” He replied, fiddling with his robe sleeve. “And so do I.” 

“Oh.” Was all Malfoy said to that.

“Is  _ oh  _ a yes?” Harry asked doubtfully as he tried not to stare at the state Malfoy was in. It wouldn’t be appropriate for him to just fling his arms around the man even though Malfoy really looked like he could use a hug.

The blond man looked at himself. “But I smell of hippogryph urine.”

“Is  _ but I smell of hippogryph urine _ a yes?” Harry inquired with a bemused smile despite his nerves and his embarrassment. He kept on fiddling with his robe sleeve, refusing to look Malfoy in the eye, but then Malfoy reached out and stilled his hands, making him look up. 

“Yes.” Malfoy smiled. It was a tired smile, but it looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. “But I think I need a shower first. And a nap.”

“I have a comfy couch.” Harry suddenly blurted out, immediately regretting his words. “For the nap I mean.”

“What a bummer, I was already looking forward to taking a shower on your couch.” Malfoy chuckled as he eyed Harry’s flustered face. “But we can sleep on it now and safe the shower for the next date. Meet me at the apparition point in an hour and don’t wear chudley cannons pyjamas please, orange really doesn’t suit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> kudos and comments are loved an cherished forever!


End file.
